pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Pokémon Card Game It appears many of those are copied, yes. They have most of the same names as Bulb, but there's one I checked I was unable to verify because the dimensions and file size are different. Although the name is the same as Bulb, so it could be a screenshot or the image size shrunken or posted elsewhere. For example: *bulbapedia:File:DevolutionSprayBaseSet72.jpg and w:c:pokemontcg:File:DevolutionSprayBaseSet72.jpg PokémonGamer 20:50, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Re:Edits Alright. If you are still missing some information (aside from the image), just tag them with the TCG stub template and I will try to add the missing information to the article. I am not sure though if I can help much with japanese names for the trainers since that's something the site doesn't really cover. If there is something else you have questions about (like with two Goldeen), let me know as well. I might be able to help out.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:14, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Re:Bot Just left a comment. I saw though that your here link is linked to ThePokémonGamer instead to yours.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:19, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I realized it was linking to my page instead. Also, I'm thinking about just changing the epicodes on the image file names linked on the Chronicles episode pages first and renaming it afterward. Even though they'll leave broken links, it is temporary until they are moved to the proper names and unlike Bulb's cache update issues, it updates automatically here. I'm doing it this way because it is more quicker and it's less likely to make me more lazy since all the links will have already been changed beforehand. PokémonGamer 23:23, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Should I add Gym Leader as an occupation for Jasmine? Silent Songbird (talk) 10:03, October 7, 2017 (UTC) I'll sort out the images I uploaded later into categories. Is that okay? Silent Songbird (talk) 15:29, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Could you please clean up the mess that I just created? The first image that I uploaded for Ryu, delete it. The second one named Ryu Tendo-0 should be changed to Ryu Tendo only. Lastly, Could you remove the category that has Pokemon instead of 'Pokémon' in Ryu's Chimchar's image? Thanking you in advance, Silent Songbird (talk) 17:06, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Re:TCG Ah yeah, there is still some left~ I will start with that set as soon as possible.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:52, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Should have that done quickly since it only has 59 cards (unlike the other big sets). Can't get the images since the site doesn't have any yet but should be able to fill up the pages with information.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:42, October 7, 2017 (UTC) The GXs from Shining Legends (and other sets with GXs and EXs (mostly from XY series on) have multiple cards with the same name, same move(s) but with different different set numbers and artwork. Do you want them on the same page or seperate pages? I am fine with either of two options, so I am asking your opinion.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:33, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, there are multiple. I believe it is the Black and White sets, XY sets and (upcoming) Sun and Moon sets, not sure about the previous sets.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:50, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Alright. Altough, the Sun and Moon sets have Pokémon with 3 cards with everything the same except artwork and number. Can that be fixed as well with the template?--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:59, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Alright, thanks! It is beyond me as well, they might as well have increase them if this continues. I did mean that they have 3 the same cards in the same set (not sure if I emphasized that enough, not wanting to have a misunderstanding).--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:10, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Link Nectaria's comment here contains a red link. Can you correct the link to The Legend of Thunder! (Part 1)? Even though the user right I have enables the deletion of it, her comment was perfectly okay so I don't want to get rid of it, I just want the red link fixed so it doesn't show up in wanted pages. I also don't think we should create redirects for obscure terms of old page names that no one will look up. It's true that people may have the old term bookmarked or it may be in search results for a temporary amount of time, but as time passes, it becomes highly out of date, and the people who actually had it bookmarked is a very small minority, and the deletion notice when visiting the page title lists the log including the page name it was moved to. Which is why, even though Wikia's list of common mistakes list that as a common mistake, I don't see it the same way. Gravity Falls Wiki does not make redirects for obscure moved page titles that no one will look up. In comparison, people are actually more likelier to look up and link to episode codes, such as SM005 for SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, but anything no one would look up or link to is essentially useless as a redirect, and the old page name becomes more obsolete and less conformed with users over the passage of time. Edit: although I think it's okay to use PC redirects since we're also adding those as template listings too. PokémonGamer 01:39, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :...and a problematic user (who's already been blocked before, I'll add) . (Update: I've finished renaming every single image, which was the most tedious part of it. Updating the red links will be quick and easy.) PokémonGamer 01:59, October 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I see. And yes, that's what I'm referring to - those (like evolutions) are redirects that people are likely to search and therefore the ones that search engines are likelier to pick up on the fact that people are searching for it. PokémonGamer 15:37, October 8, 2017 (UTC)